De cartas y plumas
by Sallen1223
Summary: En el gran torneo que próximamente se llevará a cabo el premio incluye no sólo cartas raras, sino también una pluma misteriosa que parece esconder un extraño poder. Syaoran, Fai y Kurogane por lo general estarían confiados en que pueden ganar cualquier lucha y conseguir la pluma pero ¿es en serio? ¿Un torneo de juegos? ¿De quién fue la brillante idea?


Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Yugioh y TRC me pertenece y esto lo escribo sin fines de lucro. Espero que lo disfruten;)

KuroFai no establecido y algo así como el idioma que te queda y, por cierto, la trama de Tsubasa RC sucede antes del arco de Tokio y en el momento justo después del final del anime (aunque no resistirá la tentación de incorporar algunos elementos del manga) Así que Atem lamentablemente no tenemos una participación activa en el desarrollo de la trama ... eso no quiere decir que no podemos darle una oportunidad a la historia ¿verdad? XD

.

Resumen: En el gran torneo que próximamente se lleva a cabo el premio incluye no solo cartas raras, sino también una pluma misteriosa que parece esconder un extraño poder. Syaoran, Fai y Kurogane por lo general estarían confiados en que puede hacerse la lucha pero ¿es en serio? ¿Un torneo de juegos? ¿De quién fue la idea brillante?

* * *

-¡Genial! Otra vez está lloviendo - se quejó Hace mucho tiempo que se levantaba el color rosa del reloj y lo aferraba con ambas manos esperando de todo el corazón que un viento como el día anterior no se presentara.

-El clima ha estado muy raro todos estos días - concedió Jonouchi - no es normal que llueva tanto en esta época del año.

-Y el frío también está fuera de lugar - completó Honda asintiendo para sí - aunque bueno, tampoco es la primera vez que el clima se pone un poco fuera de estación.

-Bueno, como mar despídanse de un paseo agradable por el parque.

-Ni que lo digas viejo.

-Chicos - habló Yugi por primera vez - no es que quiera interrumpirlos pero ¿no creen que los ojos antes de que la tormenta se desate con más fuerza?

-Yugi tiene razón - lo apoyó Anzu - además tengo que darme prisa para llegar a mi trabajo en la cafetería o si no van a sancionarme.

-Tan mal como suena también yo tengo prisa por llegar a casa - se quejó Jonouchi - Shizuka prometió hablar por el teléfono antes de que mamá regrese de trabajar.

-Y usted me prometió un hermano que la ayudaría a cocinar una cena para su novia - habló Honda, así que ...

Quedando todos callados de pronto, las miradas de los tres amigos se dirigieron de forma abierta hacia el más corto de ellos.

-Esto ... Yugi.

-Tranquilos, había pensado en ayudar a mi abuelo para reacomodar la tienda y creo que puedo aprovechar que no tengo mucho para hacerlo.

-Sí pero ¿estará bien si vas solo? Es decir, puedo acompañar a la tienda antes de ir a casa, en realidad no me desvía mucho ...

-Jou no sean dramáticos. Puedo perfectamente llegar a casa sin necesidad de una escolta.

-Pero…

-Tienes que apurarte a llegar a casa para hablar con Shizuka – habló Yugi con firmeza – así que date prisa.

Ante el tono empleado por su amigo los otros chicos no pudieron sino sonreír.

-Bueno, es una pena que hoy no nos vayamos juntos y yo mañana también trabajo pero supongo que nada nos impide armar algún plan para el domingo ¿no creen? – sugirió Anzu.

-A mí me parece una excelente idea – la apoyó Yugi.

-A mí también.

-Sería excelente.

-Pues entonces no se diga más.

Y con una sonrisa en los labios los cuatro amigos se despidieron y Yugi – con su paraguas verde limón en mano – tomó camino hacia la tienda de juegos.

Hacía mucho tiempo – reflexionó mientras caminaba – que no caminaba solo, ya que en el pasado reciente aquellas veces que sus amigos no lo acompañaban, el espíritu del faraón – Atemu – se encargaba de hacerle saber que no tenía porqué sentirse solo.

Y bueno… Yugi no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a su otro yo a cruzar al otro mundo. No, no podía arrepentirse de haberle ayudado a alcanzar la paz que tan justamente había ganado. Sin embargo, no arrepentirse y no extrañarlo eran cosas totalmente diferentes y, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y de todas las cosas que habían hecho el uno por el otro, no era de extrañar que cada vez que pensaba en Atemu un hueco se formara en el corazón de Yugi y una sensación de soledad llenara los rincones de esa mente que por tanto tiempo no sólo le había pertenecido a él.

Un granizo chocando contra su paraguas devolvió su mente a la realidad. En algún punto el viento había arreciado y granizos rebotaron aleatoriamente contra el asfalto… después de unos cuantos segundos el clima se hizo tan salvaje que era prácticamente imposible permanecer a la intemperie.

Por un segundo Yugi pensó en correr con fuerza para llegar a la tienda, pero el viento que amenazaba con arrancarle el paraguas de las manos en cualquier momento lo hizo desistir y en su lugar desvió sus pasos hacia el kiosco del parque frente al que en ese justo momento pasaba.

Una vez cubierto bajo el amplio techo del kiosco Yugi volteó boca abajo sus paraguas y depositó su mochila – humedecida – sobre el suelo de piedra.

Una vez que su corazón desaceleró un poco se dio cuenta de algo: tenía una sensación que nacía en su pecho y llegaba a la boca del estómago… no era propiamente algo malo, pero estaba seguro de que ya había sentido algo así antes… sólo que no podía precisar cuándo.

¿Antes de conocer al faraón, tal vez?

Sí. Ahora que lo pensaba ese había sido el momento: justo antes de iniciar el rompecabezas del milenio una sensación extraña en su corazón y en su estómago – muy parecida a la que ahora experimentaba – se había presentado en su cuerpo.

Pero, si antes esa agitación había significado que conocería al faraón ¿qué es lo que ese sentimiento tan extraño podría significar ahora?

…TRC…

Había veces en las que viajar a través de las dimensiones era una experiencia agradable: esas veces abandonaban el mundo en que estaban con una cálida y tranquila despedida seguida de un rondar de colores brillantes y hermosos que culminaba con un suave aterrizaje…

Sólo que esta no era una de esas veces.

El último mundo del que habían salido debió de ser abandonado a toda prisa so pena de muerte y el desplazamiento a través de las dimensiones sólo los llevó a aterrizar sobre una carretera de asfalto contra la que gotas de lluvia y alguna que otra esfera de granizo chocaban sin piedad, al tiempo que un viento helado soplaba con fuerza suficiente como para hacer difícil el avanzar contra él.

Sobra decirlo, en cuanto legaron el primer impulso de Syaoran fue refugiar a Sakura entre sus brazos brindándole todo el refugio que su cuerpo y sus vestimentas diseñadas para en desierto podían brindar. Kurogane Comenzó de inmediato a quejarse al tiempo que se inclinaba a la altura de los niños y giraba su espada sobre su cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para crear una barrera entre el granizo y sus rostros y Fai… él se burló con el mismo tono amable de siempre; lo cual no es de extrañar, dado que sus ropas (diseñadas específicamente para el clima helado de Celes) lo mantenían totalmente aislado de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Con gran prisa los viajeros de las dimensiones corrieron buscando un refugio y así fue como – totalmente empapados – llegaron a ese kiosco en el que ya se encontraba otra persona.

…YGO…

La fuerza de la tormenta no le impidió ver las siluetas de las personas acercándose, pero no fue sino hasta que los desconocidos estuvieron al abrigo del techo del kiosco que pudo apreciarlos a detalle.

Se trataba de cuatro personas:

La primera era una chica – muy linda, dicho sea de paso – con facciones finas, bellos ojos verdes y un cabello castaño corto que – empapado – escurría sobre su frente y sus hombros mientras que el agua también hacía que el vestido claro de tirantes se abrazara a su silueta desde el discreto busto hasta las piernas en aquellos sitios que la capa verde que se encontraba casi resbalando de sus hombros no lograba cubrir. Aferrando su mano estaba un chico aproximadamente de la misma edad de ella aunque más alto, de cabello castaño corto, ojos de un café chocolate que parecía irradiar fuego y piel clara que era visible a través de la camiseta negra que usaba y que – lo mismo que la ropa de la chica – por efecto del agua se aferraba a su torso mostrando músculos bien definidos que parecían un poco fuera de lugar en un chico tan joven y delgado.

La tercera persona en refugiarse fue un hombre muy alto de cabello obscuro corto, piel clara y un par de ojos de un color que le recordaba dolorosamente a Atem… su vestimenta era más discreta que la de los demás pero ¿por qué vestir algo que parecía un cruce entre disfraz de ninja y un atuendo tradicional japonés en un día tan común? ¿Había algún festival cerca o la lluvia lo pescó después de visitar el templo?

Aunque esa posibilidad parecía remota porque, si ya estaba en la seguridad de un templo ¿para qué salir en medio de la tormenta y sin paraguas?

La cuarta – y última – persona en entrar al amparo del techo fue un hombre de rasgos claramente occidentales, ojos de un azul tan profundo que bien podía ser descrito como el azul del cielo de mayo y una piel tan pálida que bien podía rivalizar con la de Bakura. Esta persona no parecía especialmente incómoda debajo de la tormenta, aunque bien podía culparse de eso al ¿abrigo? Blanco que lo envolvía desde la cabeza hasta los píes resguardando por completo no sólo su piel, sino también su cabello rubio que – a diferencia de sus compañeros – parecía que debajo de la capucha continuaba seco y esponjoso.

En circunstancias similares cualquier otra persona se habría sentido intimidado por la presencia de personas tan extrañas, sin embargo todo lo que Yugi podía sentir era curiosidad… y esa misma curiosidad – combinada con ese buen corazón que solía meterlo en problemas – lo llevó a sacar de su mochila la toalla que utilizaba para sus clases de natación y acercarse a los desconocidos con ella en la mano.

-Tomen – susurró no sin cierto nerviosismo tendiendo la toalla en dirección a la niña.

-¿Qué? – ella parecía auténticamente sorprendida – esto…

…TRC…

-Lamento que no esté limpia – comentó el niño con voz amable – pero no tengo otra cosa con que puedan secarse y a nadie le hace bien estar mojado con este clima.

-¡No! ¡No! Muchas gracias – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

-Parece ser que la tormenta los pilló desprevenidos – comentó el chico, aunque en realidad ha estado lloviznando todo el día. Tal vez la próxima vez deberían recordar el cargar con un paraguas – agregó con cierto titubeo, como si temiese ofenderlos de alguna manera con esa observación.

-Por desgracia no salimos preparados para la lluvia y como acabamos de llegar no estábamos preparados para una tormenta como esta – explicó Fai inocentemente –pero es muy amable de tu parte prestarnos esto.

-Así que no son de por aquí – susurró el niño no sin cierta sorpresa.

-Nop – de hecho - ¿podrías ser tan amable de decirnos cómo se llama este lugar? Es que siendo sinceros realmente no estamos seguros de dónde estamos haciendo escala.

-Esta es Ciudad Dominó y estamos en el parque Dominó. Cuando dicen que acaban de llegar ¿se refieren a que vienen del aeropuerto?

-¿Aeropuerto?

-Sí… ¡perdón! No pueden venir del aeropuerto ya que no traen equipaje ¿cierto?

-Bueno, para ser justos viajamos siempre muy ligeros – reconoció Fai con esa sonrisa que era su marca – y por cierto mi nombre es Fai, y estos son Syaoran y Sakura.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte – saludaron los aludidos.

-Y el tipo con cara de matón es Kuropín – añadió agachándose de inmediato para esquivar el golpe que el otro estuvo a punto de darle.

-¡Coño! ¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Kurogane!

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos – dijo él sin hacer mucho caso de las payasadas de los mayores – mi nombre es Yugi y soy estudiante de último grado de la preparatoria Dominó.

-Es un auténtico gusto conocerte Yugi, y muchas gracias por ayudarnos hoy.

-Yo ... No es una buena idea salir de aquí mientras continúas granizando pero una vez que la tormenta se calme puedes cruzar el parque e ir a mi casa y puedo ayudarme con algunas cosas si no tienes otras cosas ... a menos de que el lugar en que se hospedarán más cerca, claro está.

-Mmm ... realmente aún no hemos logrado hospedaje, así que aceptamos tu oferta con mucho gusto Yugi. ¿Por qué crees que puedes contar con algo acerca de aquí, de Ciudad Dominó? Porque, siendo sinceros, la verdad es que no tenemos idea de a dónde llegamos.


End file.
